Ironhide X Chromia story
by Fluffy the town cat
Summary: Ironhide is love struck. At first, Chromia is nothing more than a friend to him. But when he realizes that she could be a possible partner, he asks her out on a "date." Will Ironhide win Chromia's love?
1. Ironhide is bored

Ironhide sat around, looking for something to do. It had been almost two years since he came to Earth. He looked around. Bumblebee and Arcee were in Arcee's room, no doubt doing something very private. Optimus was on a medical berth, and Ratchet was attatching his leg back to his body. Bulkhead and Wheeljack were attempting to do karaoke with Miko (allthough they weren't sounding very awesome at the time) and the rest of the Autobots were on a mission. However, Chromia sat there also looking very bored. Ironhide walked over to her. "Hey, wanna go shooting?" he asked. "Sure!" exclaimed Chromia happily. Ironhide already knew about her likes, since the two were very close. They both loved weapons. "Awesome!" said Ironhide. Then they transformed, and drove off to the shooting area.


	2. The shooting contest

Ironhide and Chromia transformed. It was the middle of the night, and Ironhide knew that no one would be there. "Hey, how about we make a bet!" said Chromia. "Why?" asked Ironhide. Chromia continued on. "If I shoot the most targets, I get to slap you! If you shoot the most targets, you get to take me on a date," she said. Ironhide thought about that. "Hmmmm...Ok, fine yes!" he said. Then they got started. At the end, the final result was Ironhide:45875235731 Chromia:32215492547. Ironhide had won! He turned to Cromia. "You better keep your promise! Tonight, I will take you out for dinner.


	3. The date (part one)

That night, Ironhide took Chromia to a nice looking Autobot resturaunt. It was somehow inside the base. Ironhide and Chromia both took a seat. They took the menus and looked at them. "Oh, wow! They have carmel energon! One of my favorite drinks!" said Chromia. "I personally prefer grape energon or regular energon, but carmel is nice, too!" said Ironhide. "Ooh! grape is my third favorite!" exclaimed Chromia. Then, the waiter came over. He looked something like...Bumblebee! "Oh my god, is that BUMBLEBEE!?" shouted Chromia. The yellow scout beeped, "_Can I have your drink orders please?"_ He was dressed in a little suit with a yellow tie. "I would like carmel energon, please," said Cromia. "_And how about you, sir?"_ Bee asked. "I would like a grape energon, please," said Ironhide. He grinned at Bumblebee. "How's Arcee?" asked Ironhide. "_She is doing fine," _replied Bumblebee. "Ok, Bee. We will see you later!" said Chromia. And with that, Bee walked back to the kitchen.

**There's more to the date in part 2 (The next chapter)**


	4. The date (part two)

Ironhide and Chromia's second suprise came when Arcee came to get their food order and give them the energon drinks. "Hi!" she said to them as she passed out their drinks. "What would you like to order for food today?" asked Arcee. "I'll take the energon chicken parm, please," said Chromia. "I'll have the energon hot dog, please," said Ironhide. Arcee took a few seconds to write their orders down. "I'll go tell chef Ratchet," she then said. "Wait...You're saying that _RATCHET_ is a chef?" asked Ironhide. "Yeah," replied Arcee. "And Optimus is the guy who gives you dessert," said Arcee. "Oh, I expected Mirage to be the chef," said Ironhide. "Mirage is a good cook," said Arcee. "Well, see you around, cause I gotta go to serve more Autobots. Did you know that the twins are here, too?" Ironhide winced. The twins caused a lot of trouble. "Well, see you later," said Chromia. Then Arcee walked over to the twins' table.

**This is a time shift**

"Have you ever had a partner before?" asked Ironhide. "No, but Optimus has one. In fact, she is his sparkmate, and my best friend. Her name is Ellita 1," said Chromia. "Indeed," said a voice behind them. They look the other way and see Optimus Prime in a waiter suit. "Elita was my sparkmate and the only other Autobot that is equal to me in fighting skill," said Optimus. "What happened to her?" asked Ironhide. "That still remains a mystery," said Optimus, and Ironhide suddenly saw that behind all of Optimus' fighting skills and wisdom, there was a saddness, a saddness for his loss of Elita 1. "Ironhide, I hope you never have to go through this like I did," said Optimus sadly. Ironhide put his hand on Optimus' shoulder. "Don't always be miserable about it, because someday you may see her again," comferts Ironhide. "Yeah, because one day, your sparks will cross paths again!" chimes in Chromia. "Possibly," said Optimus, but in his eyes, there was a new fire burning, one that pushed Optimus into finding Elita. "I have your energon cake, by the way," he adds. Then, he walks away after putting the cake on the table.


	5. Ironhide's heartbreak

**Hi, sorry about the short chapters, I will try to make them longer. This chapter is after the date.**

"That was some good food," said Chromia. Her armour glowed in the moonlight and when Ironhide turned to look at her, he noticed that. His jaw dropped. He noticed that she was really pretty, and could be a potential partner. "Hey, can I ask you something," said Ironhide. "What?" asked Chromia. He was blushing, so Chromia knew something was up. "Is there any chance that we ca be partners? He smiled slightly. Chromia looked shocked. "WHAT!? No! Abselutely no!" she yelled angrily. "We are NOTHING More than friends!" Ironhide winces and looked at her sadly. "Please?" he begs. "NO!" yells Chromia. She then runs away from him, transforming into her motorcycle form and drives off, leaving a sad Ironhide behind her. Ironhide droops his head.

**Poor Ironhide! **

The next day, the Autobots notice that Ironhide is feeling sad. They all attempt to cheer him up using a romance skit designed by Bumblebee and Arcee. (They were the ones with romance experience) and Bee and Arcee also played the main characters. This skit did NOTHING to cheer him up, it just made him sadder. He even thought he saw Chromia sitting in the corner of the room, Glaring at him. Then Ratchet came over. "I have made a new tool that can make me see what is wrong with Ironhide!" he exclaimed. "However, it will cost somebody some energon and it is very painful. Who volunteers to sacrifice some energon?" Nobody raises their hand. Finally, Bee voulenteers to do it. Arcee jumps forward. "Will Bee get hurt?" she asks Ratchet. He nodds. "Then don't do it!" said Arcee. Ratchet ignores her and puts the energon extracter in Bumblebee's chest and tells him to lie down on a medical berth. Arcee sees that there is no way out of this so she gives up and just places her hand on Bee's chest. He clamps the other end onto Ironhide's head. Ratchet turns on the extracter and Bee starts shaking violently, in pain. Ratchet looks through the scope and sees Chromia driving away leaving behind Ironhide.


	6. A happy ending

"I have found out why Ironhide is upset!" exclaims Ratchet. "The answer is...Chromia!" Everyone turns to look at her. "What?" she asks. "You refused to be partners with him!" said Ratchet. Now he's all mopey and dopey!" he said. She sighs. She walks over to him. "You know we can still be friends?" she tells him. He doesn't reply. "Why do you want to be partners with me?" she asks him. "Because you're pretty and I love you!" said Ironhide. "Ironhide, that's very kind of you! I admit, you are second on my list of possible partners, but there is a certian Autobot that I have a bigger crush on," said Chromia. "Who is it?" asked Ratchet. Chromia turns to Bumblebee. "You know, but no one else does," she said. "_It's kinda obvious,"_ he beeps while looking at Optimus. "Me?" Optimus asks. Chromia just nodds, looking embraressed. "A lot of female Autobots like me. Examples are Greenlight, Moonracer, even some female Decepticons like me!" Optimus exclaims."However, I am already sparkmates with Elita 1, so sorry, Chromia," he adds on. "Well then Ironhide just moved up to place number 1!" said Chromia. "I need to go tell him!" Then she notices Ironhide sitting right next to her. "Hi," he says shyly. "Do you want to be partners now?" he asks. Chromia doesn't answer him, she just kissed him.

**Phew! That was a happy ending!**

Two months later...

"Bumblebee, do you take Arcee as your sparkmate forever and always?" asks Ratchet. "I do," he answers solemly. "And Arcee, do you take Bumblebee as your sparkmate forever and always?" Ratchet asks. "I do," she answers. "Then Bee, you may kiss the bride," says Ratchet and Bee and Arcee kissed. After that, Arcee threw the flowers, and somehow, Chromia caught them. "Well, I guess we already have another wedding planned out!" says Optimus, and Chromia and Ironhide blush at each other. Then the Autobots eat some energon cake. "Mmm! This is some good stuff!" Bulkhead compliments as he eats slice after slice of cake. Miko is also stuffing her mouth full of cake. "It might be made of energon, but it's still finger lickin' good!" she said. "What does that mean?" asks Bulkhead. "It is an Earth slang. It means it's yummy!" said Miko. "Oh," said Bulkhead. And with that, the party carried along for the rest of the day.

**The end.**


End file.
